


Painkiller

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), 有一個地方只有我們知道 | Somewhere Only We Know RPF
Genre: Angst, Family, Songfic of 'Painkiller', vampire
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bisakah aku mendapatkan obat penahan rasa sakit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painkiller

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Oh Sehun dan Wu Fan bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot terinspirasi dari lagu ‘Painkiller’. ‘Painkiller’ adalah lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh T-ara, The Seeya, 5Dolls, SPEED dan dikomposisi oleh Cho Young Soo. Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia yang saya tulis tebal di sini saya ambil dari http://haerajjang.wordpress.com/. Ada juga beberapa istilah yang diambil dari manga ‘Vampire Knight’ karya Matsuri Hino. Saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.
> 
> [Keterangan, PENTING DIBACA] Vampir itu ada levelnya. Yang penting diketahui di sini adalah level A, C, dan E.  
> • Level A itu vampir darah murni.  
> • Level E itu manusia yang digigit vampir level A, sehingga berubah jadi vampir. Jenis ini dikuasai rasa haus darah tak terkendali (‘bloodlust’) yang bisa membunuh dirinya sendiri.  
> • Level C adalah level E yang terkontrol karena sudah meminum darah level A yang mengubahnya. Kadang nafsu level E-nya bisa kambuh dan hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan darah level A.  
> Tulisan yang dibold adalah terjemahan lirik lagu ‘Painkiller’, rangkaian cerita yang diitalic adalah masa lalu.

 

**Cinta adalah kenangan yang buruk**

**Cinta adalah kenangan yang melukai**

* * *

Sehun terbangun dalam keremangan kamarnya, dengan tubuh lemas luar biasa. Selama beberapa menit, ia hanya tergolek di atas ranjang, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Bangun tidurnya kali ini terasa berbeda. Sehun menatap langit-langit kamar, menerka apa yang hilang dari rutinitas paginya...

...dan ia menemukannya.

Pagi Sehun berbeda karena Kris- _hyeong_ -nya tidak ada di rumah.

* * *

 

**Kapan semuanya baik-baik saja?**

**Kapan mentari akan terbit lagi?**

**Seperti inilah semua bentuk perpisahan itu**

**Cinta adalah cinta jika menyakitkan.**

* * *

Apa yang terjadi dini hari sebelumnya menghujani dada Sehun dengan duri tajam tak kasat mata.

_“Bukankah aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan tentang manusia? Kau tak bisa sembarangan menarik manusia berkunjung ke sini atau mereka akan membunuh kita!”_

_“Jongin tidak tahu kalau kau dan aku vampir! Dia tidak akan melaporkan keberadaan kita! Dia hanya ingin jadi temanku dan aku mau!”_

_“Oh Sehun, sejak kapan kau jadi berani padaku?”_

_“Sejak kau mengabaikanku dan membatasiku berlebihan!”_

_“Berlebihan? Berlebihan?! Aku hanya ingin melindungimu! Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan apa yang berlebihan padamu!”_

Jam besar di kamar berdentang 12 kali, Sehun ingat betul, ketika Kris mendorong Sehun dan mengunci kamar dari luar. Sehun menggedor-gedor pintunya, tetapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya karena Kris sudah mengemudi meninggalkan _mansion_. Sehun ingat menangis setelah itu, menangis marah, dan akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya yang letih di atas ranjang.

Apa salah punya teman?

Mungkin benar bahwa Kris ingin melindungi Sehun dari manusia, tetapi caranya tidak begini. Sebagai vampir level A yang mengubah Sehun menjadi level C, Kris bertanggung jawab menjaga Sehun. _Kau harusnya tidak jadi korban keganasanku, tetapi maaf, rasa haus darahku begitu tak tertahan saat itu_ , begitu kata Kris pada Sehun suatu hari. Ya, harusnya Sehun bisa melanjutkan hidupnya yang dulu jika nafsu level E-nya tidak pernah timbul. Nafsu level E itu pula yang membuat Sehun menghisap darah seseorang sampai orang itu mati. Orang-orang di sekitar rumahnya mengetahui kejadian mengerikan itu dan membakar rumah Sehun. Semua keluarganya tewas, hanya dia yang selamat.

Kris menemukan Sehun kemudian.

Membawa Sehun ke _mansion_.

Merawat Sehun dengan sepenuh hati.

Bahkan memadamkan _bloodlust_ level E dalam diri Sehun dengan darah level A-nya yang murni.

Sayangnya, Sehun tidak bisa ke mana-mana sejak tinggal dengan Kris. Tidak ke sekolah. Tidak ke tempat bermain _skateboard_ yang dulu sering ia kunjungi. Tidak pula ke halaman _mansion_. Kris selalu menguncinya di dalam sebelum pergi bekerja, tetapi suatu hari, Kris lupa, dan bocah bernama Jongin itu tanpa sengaja masuk halaman. Sehun tak pernah melihat manusia lagi sejak bersama Kris, jadi ia sangat senang. Ia dan Jongin membuat ikrar pertemanan tepat ketika mobil Kris masuk halaman.

Kris mengusir teman baru Sehun. Tentu saja Sehun marah. Keduanya saling diam, tetapi dini hari itu, emosi keduanya tak tertahan lagi.

Titik-titik hitam mengganggu penglihatan Sehun, membuatnya tak yakin apakah pagi sudah datang. Siapa peduli? Dunia Sehun sudah gelap sekarang, tak peduli ada matahari atau tidak.

_Harusnya aku tidak semarah itu._

Kerongkongan Sehun yang kering memaksanya untuk bangkit dari ranjang dan minum. Teguk demi teguk air tidak melenyapkan rasa hausnya, tetapi setidaknya, kerongkongannya sudah lebih basah. Dia lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, mencoba membukanya.

 _Masih dikunci_ , tangan Sehun terkulai ke sisi tubuhnya, _Kris-_ hyeong _benar-benar tidak akan pulang? Dia akan terus mengunciku?_

Sebelumnya, Kris pernah mengunci Sehun di kamar mandi karena Sehun memaksa minta keluar _mansion_. Sehun berteriak-teriak sambil menggedor pintu, ingin dibebaskan, tetapi Kris mengabaikannya. Sehun terus berteriak hingga parau dan kelelahan.

Itu terjadi hanya semalam.

Kris membuka kamar mandi keesokan pagi dengan tergesa-gesa karena mendengar bunyi ‘buk’ keras dari sana. Pintu terbuka dan Sehun terkapar lesu di lantai.

_“Sehun! Sehun, jawab aku!”_

_Tidak ada respon. Sehun terengah-engah, tampak sangat kesakitan. Kris makin panik saat melihat taring Sehun menajam dan melukai bibirnya sendiri. Iris matanya yang memerah menandakan bahwa rasa haus darah level E Sehun kembali lagi. Kris menyingkap pakaiannya dari leher sampai bahu, lalu menyandarkan kepala Sehun di sana. Taring Sehun dengan sendirinya menusuk pembuluh darah besar di leher Kris. Kesadarannya pulih bertahap setelah ‘minum’. Ia menyerah dalam pelukan Kris kemudian._

_“_ Hyeong, _maaf....”_

_“Iya, tidak apa-apa. Maaf juga sudah membentakmu semalam,” Kris menepuk lembut puncak kepala Sehun, “Ayo, kita keluar. Di sini udaranya lembab, tak baik buatmu.”_

_Pagi itu, Kris telat masuk kerja karena harus membuatkan Sehun sarapan dan menunggui Sehun sampai tidur._

* * *

 

**Kapan mentari akan terbit lagi?**

**Seperti inilah semua bentuk perpisahan itu, menyakitkan seperti ingin mati**

**Mencekikku, bahkan aku tak bisa bernafas**

**Meskipun waktu berlalu, ini tak ada gunanya**

**Obatilah hatiku agar aku bisa sedikit tersenyum**

* * *

 

Kris memang mengurung Sehun, tetapi Kris tak pernah absen menyayangi Sehun. Sayangnya, Sehun selalu meminta lebih, hingga akhirnya, ia malah kehilangan Kris sepenuhnya.

Kepala Sehun tiba-tiba sakit. Ia gelagapan mencari pegangan untuk menyangga tubuh. Beruntung, sebelum ia jatuh, ia berpegangan pada sebuah kursi tua dekat lemari. Sehun tampak begitu menyedihkan ketika beringsut duduk di kursi itu. Sikunya tertumpu di lutut, tangannya menyentuh dahi.

Panas sekali.

Sehun terbatuk. Sekali, dua kali. Tenggorokannya nyeri.

Pagi ini adalah neraka.

* * *

 

**Sakit kepala ini tak kunjung membaik**

**Aku mendorong bantal di kedua lenganku**

**Duri ini terus menusuk jantungku**

**Aku berteriak dalam kamar yang gelap**

**Demam parah ini tak kunjung membaik**

**Aku menelan dua tiga pil tanpa air**

**Demam parah, pagi yang buruk**

**Mengapa aku terbatuk-batuk?**

* * *

 

Sehun tidak pernah sakit parah dulu saat jadi manusia, tetapi berkali-kali mengalaminya setelah jadi vampir. Perubahannya menjadi vampir terbukti membuatnya rentan.

Flu adalah musuh Sehun dari kecil dan dia pernah mengalami bentuk parahnya suatu hari dalam masa pengasuhan Kris. Begitu beratnya flu yang ia derita hingga ia tak bisa membedakan mana baju Kris dan mana tisu.

Yang paling Sehun benci saat sakit adalah obatnya.

 _“_ Hyeong, _apa tak boleh minum obat dengan bantuan susu atau makanan manis?” pinta Sehun sambil menyedot ingus._

_“Tidak boleh. Nanti obatnya sulit diserap dan flumu tidak akan membaik,” Kris membuka telapak tangannya; ada satu tablet putih di sana, “Cepat minum.”_

_Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya jijik. Kris berdecak. “Mau sembuh tidak?”_

_“Iya, iya.” Dengan enggan, Sehun memasukkan tablet pahit itu ke mulutnya, lalu cepat-cepat minum air. Rasa pahitnya tidak mau hilang sekalipun lidah Sehun sudah dibilas. Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya lagi, benci rasa pahit itu. Kris tertawa kecil. “Kau benar-benar masih anak-anak,” Kris kemudian membuka sebungkus permen ceri, “Nih, untuk menghilangkan pahit.”_

_Sehun menerima permennya dengan sukacita. Rasa manis meleleh dalam mulutnya. Ia tersenyum penuh terima kasih pada Kris sambil terus mengulum permen itu._

Sekarang, Sehun juga sakit, tetapi Kris tidak ada. Hanya ada obat di dalam kotak putih yang terpaku di dinding tak jauh darinya. Sehun membuka pintu kotak itu tanpa beranjak dari duduknya, lalu mengambil obat dalam botol. Pandangannya yang kabur dan tangannya yang gemetar membuat botol obatnya jatuh. Sehun berdecih; botol itu bergulir menjauhinya. Ia turun dari kursi dan merangkak; kakinya tak cukup kuat untuk menopangnya. Diraihnya botol obat itu. Sembari tetap duduk di lantai, Sehun memiringkan botol obat, membiarkan isinya jatuh ke tangannya. Karena koordinasi Sehun sedang tidak bagus, beberapa tablet keluar sekaligus, padahal Sehun hanya ingin satu. Lima tablet jatuh ke lantai, tiga tablet ada di tangan Sehun.

 _Hei, mungkin kalau aku minum banyak obat, demamku bisa turun dengan cepat,_ pikir Sehun. Fokusnya hanya bagaimana ia bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri.

Karena Kris tidak ada.

Jadi, Sehun memakan tiga tablet itu dan menelannya bulat-bulat tanpa bantuan air. Tablet-tablet itu meluncur tak lancar masuk kerongkongan. Pahit.

“Uhuk, uhuk!!!”

Kerongkongan Sehun terasa terbakar, menolak benda yang masuk ke sana. Tiga tablet itu keluar lagi dari mulut Sehun, berlumur ludah. Tiga benda sialan itu menambah rasa pahit di lidah Sehun ketika melewati mulut. Sehun muntah, tetapi yang keluar hanya cairan lambung. Sehun tidak makan apa-apa sejak sore sebelumnya, jadi tentu tak ada sisa makanan di muntahannya.

Tidak makan, juga tidak minum darah Kris.

Sehun melewatkan ‘jatah harian’nya kemarin. Pantas saja sekarang kerongkongannya panas. Sehun tercekik.

Kris adalah satu-satunya obat untuk penyakit yang ini.

 _Tidak apa-apa_ , Sehun meraih lagi botol obat di sisinya, _Aku sudah tidak butuh Kris-_ hyeong _lagi. Aku bisa mengobati diriku sendiri._

Sekali lagi, Sehun memasukkan tablet-tablet putih ke mulutnya. Gagal lagi. Empat tablet itu dimuntahkan Sehun semuanya.

“Nggh.... Sakit....” rintih Sehun seraya memegangi lehernya.

Ini buruk.

* * *

 

**Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu**

**Aku juga tak bisa menjaga tubuhku**

**Apa yang harus kulakukan?**

* * *

 

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, menjauh dari tumpahan cairan kuning yang berbau tak sedap itu. Mulutnya terbuka, berjuang mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

“Kris- _hyeong_...” tangis lirih Sehun tak berjawab, “...pulanglah.... Kumohon....”

Taring Sehun menajam. Taring itu mencari pembuluh darah Kris. Sehun tak bisa berpikir lagi. Ia tak mendapatkan darah, maka ia menghisap darahnya sendiri dari tangan.

Kris biasanya akan melarang Sehun melakukan ini.

_“Apa yang kau lakukan?” Kris membelalak marah. Sehun yang kepergok menghisap darahnya sendiri di kamar mandi seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya._

_“A-anu,_ Hyeong, _aku...”_

 _“Kalau kau mengalami_ bloodlust, _kau bisa langsung minta padaku, Bocah. Darahmu tak akan bisa memuaskannya.” Serta-merta, Kris meletakkan kepala Sehun di bahunya. Perlahan, Sehun mengarahkan taringnya pada leher Kris, tetapi dia tiba-tiba menjauhkan diri._

_“Aku tak mau darah lagi! Aku tidak mau melukaimu!”_

_Kris menghela napas panjang. Bagaimanapun, Sehun itu manusia; pasti susah menerima keadaannya sebagai vampir yang setiap hari mengalami fase haus darah. Lagipula, Sehun kelewat sayang pada Kris. Menghisap darah Kris setiap hari meninggalkan rasa bersalah yang makin dalam di hati kecilnya, apalagi Kris tak pernah menghisap darah Sehun lagi._

_“Level A itu kuat, tak akan kesakitan seberapapun seringnya kau menggigitku.”_

_“Be-benarkah?” Iris mata Sehun yang memerah berkilatan, tergoda oleh leher Kris yang terekspos dan sudah sedikit berdarah, tetapi ia tahan keinginan itu sebisanya._

_“Benar,” Kris tersenyum meyakinkan, “Percaya padaku. Aku ‘kan pengasuhmu sekarang; mana mungkin aku berbohong? Aku hanya ingin kau terus sehat.”_

_Ragu, Sehun mendekati Kris, tetapi nafsu level E-nya melonjak drastis dan mendorongnya langsung memangsa Kris. Selagi Sehun minum, Kris menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Sehun. Ia tahu Sehun menangis ketika cairan yang rasanya seperti besi itu memasuki kerongkongan. Dengan menepuk punggung ‘adik’nya, Kris berharap Sehun merasa lebih nyaman._

Sehun muntah lagi, lebih banyak. Lantai kayu berubah merah, begitu pula kulit pucat Sehun dan kemejanya yang sudah dihiasi jalur-jalur sewarna. Level E dalam dirinya tak menyukai darahnya sendiri.

“ _Hyeong,”_ panggil Sehun, putus asa dengan rasa sakit yang menyiksanya, “Kris- _hyeong_!!! Sakiiit!!! Tolong a—uhuk, uhuk!!!”

* * *

 

**Meskipun sakit seakan mau mati, aku hanya memikirkanmu**

**Sepertinya kaulah obatku yang sesungguhnya**

**Sepertinya cerita sudah berakhir**

**Aku, aku menangis**

**Demamku tak membaik sepenuhnya.**

* * *

 

Telapak tangan Sehun bergerak secara otomatis menutup mulut. Telapak tangan itu pun merah.

Pandangan Sehun makin gelap. Pemuda berambut coklat itu sekarat. Ia terkapar di lantai. Menderita sendirian. Dia kehabisan obat dan tak ada yang menolongnya.

Bahkan di saat seperti ini, Sehun masih teringat Kris. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh rambutnya sendiri dan dia tersenyum pahit.

 _Andai saja ini tangan_ nya _._

* * *

 

**Aku ingin berpegangan pada kakiku yang pergi**

**Aku mengharapkannya, tetapi aku terlalu sakit, sebesar tenagaku yang menghilang**

* * *

 

Tangan Kris hangat dan besar. Menyenangkan sekali jika tangan itu mulai mengusap rambut Sehun jika Sehun bersikap manis. Tangan itu pula yang jadi alasan Sehun si pemalas mau mengerjakan hal-hal kecil seperti mengambilkan koran, mencuci piring, dan mematikan televisi sebelum tidur.

Sayang, Kris sudah pergi karena kesalahan Sehun sendiri.

Kehilangan tenaga, tangan Sehun yang menyentuh rambutnya itu jatuh lagi, mati rasa. Sehun menangis.

_Apa aku akan mati seperti ini?_

_Kaki, ayo berdiri.... Tendang pintu itu dan bawa aku pada Kris-_ hyeong....

Tentu saja tak terjadi apa-apa. Sehun terlalu sakit bahkan untuk duduk. Kakinya ikut mati rasa seperti tangannya.

Tunggu.

* * *

 

**Cinta tak menemukanku lagi.**

**Sakit kepala ini tak kunjung membaik**

**Demam parah ini tak kunjung membaik**

* * *

 

Satu tangan Sehun yang masih cukup kuat mencari-cari sesuatu dalam saku celananya.

_Kumohon, kumohon ada...._

Sehun tersenyum lega ketika mendapati ponselnya di dalam saku. Diambilnya ponsel itu dan menekan angka 5, _quick call_ untuk Kris. Harapan memenuhi matanya yang sembab ketika ia menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

 _Semoga... semoga Kris-_ hyeong _masih sempat ke sini...._

 Satu, sepuluh, lima belas detik berlalu dan yang terdengar masih nada sambung.

Hingga akhirnya...

Tut, tut.

Ponsel Sehun tergeletak di lantai. Ada tulisan ‘panggilan terputus’ di monitornya.

Benar. Untuk apa Kris menjawab telepon dari adik yang suka membangkang seperti Sehun?

* * *

 

**Meskipun kutelepon, ia tak akan mengangkatnya.**

* * *

Tidak ada lagi kesempatan kedua.

Sehun tak bisa melihat apa-apa selain hitam. Hitam.

Dan punggung Kris yang menjauh darinya.

Tak ada napas. Tak ada denyut.

Mata Sehun terpejam.

Selamanya.

* * *

 

Kris- _hyeong, maaf aku tak pernah jadi adik yang baik. Terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama ini dan selamat tinggal, selamat tinggal._

* * *

 

Ponsel hitam yang tergeletak di samping tubuh kaku Sehun tiba-tiba menyala. Ikon telepon muncul di monitor, tetapi kemudian, ikon telepon itu berubah menjadi tulisan ‘panggilan tak terjawab’.

Nomor Kris ada di bawah tulisan itu.

* * *

 

Di depan _mansion,_ ponsel hitam yang berbentuk hampir sama terjatuh di atas genangan darah.

Kris tak pernah melupakan Sehun. Ia hanya sedang kalap kala itu, sehingga mengunci Sehun dan pergi keluar _mansion._ Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah merenungkan perbuatannya, ia sadar bahwa ia melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan Sehun. Maka, ia mengemudi pulang ke _mansion_ , berharap Sehun baik-baik saja.

Setibanya di _mansion,_ Kris turun dari mobil dengan kurang hati-hati hingga ponselnya terjatuh. Ia kaget karena ternyata, Sehun meneleponnya dan dia tidak mengangkatnya.

_Sehun, ada apa dengannya? Kuharap tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk...._

Kris mengambil ponselnya dan berjalan ke arah _mansion_ sambil mencoba menghubungi Sehun...

...tepat saat seseorang menebas kepalanya.

Vampir selalu dianggap berbahaya oleh manusia, jadi pemburu vampir membunuh mereka semua, tak terkecuali Kris yang—setelah sekian lama menyamar—akhirnya ketahuan.

Kris tidak pernah melupakan Sehun. Ia hanya tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menemui adik kecil tersayangnya itu, walaupun ia sangat ingin memeluknya, mengobatinya...

...juga meminta maaf karena menjadi kakak yang kasar.

Kris tak sempat.

* * *

 

**Meskipun kutelepon, ia tak akan mengangkatnya.**

* * *

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> Nah, karena ‘Orang Bilang, Vampir Itu...’ kurang mencantumkan istilah-istilah di keterangan, sekarang saya memunculkannya di sekuel ini. Gimana? Apakah ini cukup angsty? Atau berlebihan? Silahkan tinggalkan pesan untuk saya di bawah, hehe.


End file.
